danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mina Tepes
'''Mina Tepes is a main character in the hit manga/anime series Dance in the Vampire Bund. She is the queen of all vampires, but is called out as princess because of her child like figure which she uses to disguise herself.''' Appearance Mina appears to be a young girl has light blonde hair which she usually has in double ponytails. In the anime, it appears to be a muddy yellow. The ponytails are tied with bands that are a deep reddish black and each have three leaf-like points. She changes her outfit everytime she appears in the manga or anime and such, but her outfits are usually very showy. Her eyes appear to be reddish brown, but in some cases blood red. She possesses fangs, which can hardly be seen unless she shouts or actually bites. She is also seen in a school uniform. Her true form is a different question. When she transforms into her true form, she takes the form of a full adult version of herself, in which she greatly resembles her deceased mother. Her hair is loose, and she is naked, but a black spiky substance grows up across the right part of her body, and she grows wings. This form is carefully guarded, for her transformation gives her a body that is capable of bearing children. Thus, if it were to be leaked to the other three royal clans, she would immediately have to wed and bear a child so this form is rarely seen by outsiders. History Mina is the daughter of the former vampire queen Lucretia Tepes. When Mina was still young, her mother was murdered during the vampire clan war. She has been head of the Tepes family ever since. The Tepes are one of four noble, pure-blood vampire families. Mina has successfully made it the most powerful of the clans, thus she has established herself as queen of all vampires. She has many people vying for her life and power, notably the heads of the other three vampire clans. After living for a long time in secrecy, she finally reveals herself and subsequently, the existence of all vampires to the world. She purchases an island close to Japan, called Tokyo Landfill #0; it is at the same time, a colony of Japan and an independent nation. The island is where Mina plans to establish her new kingdom--a "bund"; only vampires live on the island, and none are allowed to leave (there are exceptions though, like Mina herself). She pays off Japan's national debt thereby and imports a large number of successful and vampire owned businesses into Japan in order to help boost the economy. She thereby forces the nation to concede the island and submit to her demands by not intervening in vampire affairs. Personality Mina comes off as a usually a very cold and cruel girl, but when Akira or her closest friends or maids are near, she is very kind and sweet hearted, but she seems to care for Akira the most, for she loves him.She usually appears in a young and prepubescent state, though she is not shy enough to feel embarrassed when naked. Mina can act aggressive, cocky, and naughty. However, she actually feels vulnerable and lonely. She cares very much for the welfare of her people and does everything in her power to protect and preserve her species. Mina sympathizes towards the Fangless (vampires who ripped out their own fangs), creating a city underneath the Bund where they can live freely and without persecution. It is revealed that she is in love with Akira since first meeting him or related to him in a close fashion, to the point her secret room is covered from floor to ceiling with nothing but pictures of him. Mina's soul's true form is an adult version of herself with wings. She wishes to have this form kept a secret, as that form's body is able to give birth while her current one cannot, and because of that, she would be forced into marrying one of the Three Nobles, who are also "True Bloods" like her. Plot Overview Mina is the princess and ruler of the vampires and she is trying to make a new colony for them to live. While all the while she is being attacked by various people and is protected by her servant, Akira. Mina and Akira are actually in love, even though they could never be together because Mina has a duty to her people which will cause her to marry one of the other vampires that have "true blood" so she would bear a child to keep the bloodline. Trivia *Mina's name can be derived from the Vlad the Impaler story and Dracula. Tepeş is the Romanian word for Impaler, the reason Vlad the Impaler is called Vlad Tepeş, and Mina was the name of the woman that Dracula sought to have as his new bride in the original novel. Dance in the vampire bund.jpg|Anime cover mina figure.jpg|Figurine of Mina box art of bund.jpg|box art of Vampire Bund Category:Vampires Category:Female Character Category:Characters